


Big Mom Pirates: A Sweet Origin

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: But we still love them, Canon Compliant, Gen, Perospero needs some love, because Big Mom is messed up, because why not, kind of sympathetic to them, most of her children are too, painfully so, spoilers for Chapter 878 onwards, the history of the Big Mom pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: Charlotte Perospero narrates his life and the formation of the Big Mom pirates proper; their disasters, their memories, their love. Big Mom may not love them, but they love her, and there must be a reason for that.Starts with Perospero but also includes Katakuri, Smoothie and her other children. Characters will be tagged when they appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like the Whole Cake Island arc is nearing its end, and I doubt Oda will go into ALL the history of each of her children. Maybe in the SBS or filler, but for now, I wanted to explore a different side to them. Big Mom may be utterly evil, but she is pretty tragic, and I'm sure of her children would have picked up on this. So I hope you like sympathetic villains.
> 
> Set during/after Chapter 878

They could not be allowed to escape. Charlotte Perospero raised his staff to stop Pedro's strike, using a riposte to whack him with the huge candy cane. His foot stepped on the mink's chest, the feeling of satisfaction incredible. As he berated the swordsman for his folly, the coat fell open.

"Good riddance!" came the reply, cigarette taken out.

The sight didn't register at first to Perospero's mind. Were the explosives a threat to prevent the Minister from killing him? Then the bastard pressed the cigarette to his bandolier of dynamite, Perospero felt the colour drain from his face.

Horrified, Perospero's life flashed before his eyes. Impossible. Nobody had challenged his family as much as this since Gold Roger. Many had dared, and fallen, so for her eldest to die to this hairy bastard? What would Mama say? What would Mama do without him?!

The Minister of Candy saw the explosion in slow motion, feeling the fear of death grip his heart. In that moment he hated Pedro for that single eye, that pupil filled with determination and conviction. He was not afraid of dying as Peros was. Death was near.

Intense heat melted his candy armour to nothing, his perfect skin, a gift from Mama, was blasted by the explosion.

Unforgivable, he thought, before there was just white.

***

I never really knew my proper father. Head Chef Streusen, Mama's closest friend, took on that role after I was born. When I asked about him, all I got was a chuckle and no answer. The one time I asked Mama she shook her head. "Apart from Streusen, there is no place for men in my life. All you need is your Mama, Peros. Understand?"

***

Pain. So much pain. The smoke in his lungs made him cough, bringing the world back to focus. The ringing in his ears was persistent, and Perospero went down on one knee. Blood trickled into his mouth, but the woozy feeling was overpowered by the rage.. "Bastard!" he coughed, falling to the floor.

Pedro should realised his arm was Big Mom's. His body belonged to her. Perospero was her child, her pride, her eldest. Ever since he was a boy it had been like that, and he had to make sure it stayed that way. Through sheer force of will, Big Mom's oldest pulled himself up, doing all he could to remain conscious.

***

The reasons didn't matter. The strong and powerful men I saw in her company were either never seen again, or became a part of her crew. In those early days, many men were vying for one night with the Queen of Totland. Delusional, their fantasies led them straight into Mama's arms, giving her sources of power in the vessel that was her body. But in the end, no man was worthy of Mama. Each child that followed was told this, taught the same doctrine to help control them

Mama's children were smart; and the oldest, wisest, of them always knew it was about power, fame and expansion. They came along for the ride, and should be grateful for the opportunity. I watched Mama at her tea parties, happy and joyous. I imagined I saw her true personality come forth, the few pure moments of joy that made me want to hug her, to love her. She is Mama, and nothing would ever change that.

Mama wanted strong children to help her along, to carry the future and provide an extra hand or two. Streusen did what he could to nudge the children along, and with staff in hand I knew then I would protect Mama. Even though she razed cities, had destroyed entire countries, she was still his mother, and had feelings like everyone else.

***

God damn it. A fucking arm? He looked for any remains of the mink to stomp, but he had been incinerated as well. Cursing, the Minister pressed hands to his stomach, feeding candy into his body and exerting his will over it.

Perospero seethed with anger, trying to ignore his missing limb. The Big Mom pirates were bigger than him, bigger than a single arm. Mama wouldn't care about a limb, so he couldn't care about it. Her son staggered towards the ship, determined to kill the Straw Hats himself. His legs gave out and Perospero wheezed from the effort. He was her son, he was her Peros. It was up to him to save her, even from herself.

***

"Mama?" enquired Perospero softly, Streusen behind him and gesturing to the room. The door was slightly, and he urged me to look inside. Tall, slender, Mama was on her knees in tears. The photo she held was one he had seen only once before. Mama's most treasured possession.

"Motherâ€¦ why did you leaveâ€¦" whispered Charlotte Linlin, wiping away tears. Seeing such weakness from his mother, such human emotion, he gasped. Her head turned in slow motion, and she rose up like a giant beast.

The door slammed behind him, a grinning face looking inside. Trembling, the boy looked up into her eyes, tall stature dwarfing the young child. Seeing her absolutely furious, Peros knew he was going to die for seeing her secret.

There was only one thing left to do, a last act of his life. He was frozen in fear, but a tear dripped down her cheek, and Perospero knew then what he had to do. Even if he died, he could help her first, and hugged the leg with a knee just above her

Arms around her legs, he looked up into the stern, scowling face, putting every inch of his love and devotion to her in the gesture hiding the fear inside. "I won't ever leave you, Mama, I promise." A myriad of expressions crossed her face before she pulled her eldest son into the room. She gently dislodged me from her legs and knelt down, hand on my shoulder.

"Neverâ€¦ tellâ€¦ anyone. Neverâ€¦ you are just my lowly son, Peros. You will have to earn my love. Work hard for your Mama, and I will forget this happened."

Her hand patted his head roughly, shoving the boy out before he could respond.

***

Inside the Minister's body, candy solidified into a strong carapace to reinforce his skeleton once more. He had embarrassed himself and, worst of all, Mama. After all she did to help him grow big and strong, it was almost like he had failed her. No, it wasn't about him. Peros shook his head, focusing instead on his Mama. She had protected him, and he needed to protect her.

<>=<Perospero>=<>

The tenth birthday party of Charlotte Perospero. The first of many great affairs in Totland, and the first of many such birthdays. Such an extravagant affair, even compared to her weekly tea parties, it meant guests and VIPs came from all around to pay homage to Mama. It had nothing to do with Perospero of course.

Once ten years of age, any child of Big Mom was required to prove themselves to her. In front of the esteemed guests, it was their job to show what they had done, and why they should continue serving under Big Mom's banner.

Perospero lowered his hood. The double breasted jacket was a brilliant shade of pink, Mama's favourite colour, while his trousers were the finest whale skin and dyed a deep violet. He was tempted to enjoy this party, but it wasn't about him; this was Mama's moment. All his accomplishments would be hers, and his life would belong to her as well.

Katakuri, Daifuku and Oven weren't present, but such insolence was allowed to her children before they became of age. Perospero found this acceptable, as he couldn't afford to be upstaged.

One future rival was present, however, bouncing on the lap of her nanny. A white apron was laid over a formal chef's uniform, skirt and shoes. Cassandra d'Gateau smiled softly as she stroked Charlotte Compote's hair, the child babbling excitedly. Not many knew Cassandra's story, but Perospero had discovered from Streusen that she had been a slave to an abusive world noble. Mama had killed him, taken over the Kingdom, now Candy Island, and swept her up into the Big Mom Pirates as the future nanny of her children.

Maybe people would be surprised, but Mama did want peace and happiness for everyone. It may be unconventional, but isn't it the thought that counts? In any case, both of them were her golden children, untouchable. Compote munched on some rusk, Big Mom in miniature, and if Mama had a favourite, it would be her eldest daughter, future Ministress of Fruits. Although nice at first, he was scared of Cassandra for her pyschological fits that seemed to effect those around her. He had a sense it was some out of control Haki, but as long as she was happy, and Mama was happy, there was no problem.

***

I shuddered, but was confident enough as I looked back at the line of chefs present. The plan was a long shot, but nothing worth having having comes without risks. Or, in the words of Head Chef Streusen, 'There's no such thing as sweet and fluffy in this life.'

I knew this would be the best chance to prove in front of everyone my worth to Mama. I wanted her to adore me, praise me. I didn't need her to love me; I wasn't that shallow.

The signal! Barging past the cooks, I pushed the doors open easily, leading the parade of sweets and treats. The one right behind me carried the largest of them all. Guests felt silent as Mama regarded me with a neutral expression. There had been no rehearsal, but everyone knew this was a pivotal moment in her child's life. For the first time, I had been given centre stage, and now it was up to me to show I deserved it.

=<>=

He bowed with a flourish, gesturing to the cake. "Thank you for having me, Mama! I promise to always give you the sweetest of deserts!" I pulled the cloth off the titanic cake, almost as big as Mama herself. There was a gasp, and Mama was transformed into a giddy child at the giant, multilayered cake.

The crowd was mesmerised, seeing five cakes stacked on each other. Red velvet, chocolate fudge, carrot, fairy banana. Thick layers of frosting matched each cakes colour, a candy version of Big Mom on top. "In honour of your glory, I give you my own creation. The Charlotte family Special!" The two chefs beside him went into action, placing the cake in front of her.

She squealed happily, bouncing up and down. Without preamble she started shoving piece into her mouth, a gleam of pride in her eye that made me dance inside. I knew she'd like the performance, but knew in the end the cake would cement me as her favourite. When she was finished, Mama beamed to the crowd. "Yuuuumyyyy!!" she cried, her highest compliment, and looked at me proudly. "You've done your Mama proud, Peros. We will feast together!"

The applause was deafening, and I went up the gilded steps to my seat. Tears of happiness streamed down my cheeks as I took my place by her side. I almost hugged her, but then I remembered her warning from before, and just demurely sat. Her happiness was infectious, and I knew then I would give up everything to stay there.

All of it was for Mama, after all.

How could I leave her?

***

Charlotte Perospero hummed, looking at the latest wares in the bazaar. The shopkeepers waved to him, and he nodded back. Being rude would create dissent, and that meant an angry Mama. He took an apple, examining it and taking a bite. "These are good. Could use some candy though." He stopped, seized by inspiration. A candy apple.

He threw some beli to the fruit vendor, walking through the stalls. At another bite, he heard the scream from behind him. Rushing to see, his eyes widened at the sight before his eyes.

Mama stalked the streets, feet cracking the pavement as she stomped to a building. Her teeth bit into the brick, pulling apart a good chunk of the house's wall. Horrified, he scrambled to run, Mama yelling after him.

"CHAAARLOOOOTTE CAAAAKE!" yelled Charlotte Linlin, terrifying Perospero. He knew then they could all die at her hands, and there was nothing he could do.

***

"WEDDIIING CAAAAKE!" Big Mom's firstborn shook his head out of the daze; now was not the time to reminisce. If the pirates escaped, he'd be finished. Perospero grinned through the blood, standing up tall. Their ships surrounded Straw Hat, and even if his candy web had been destroyed, brother Katakuri was still there.

The strongest of them all, his brother had been a worthy rival. La piece de resistance was Mama gaining a strong hold on their ship, although he was a bit worried about her falling into the ocean. Trying to concentrate and summon another candy web, he paused as his brother's presence disappeared. Another flash of white light blinded the Minister of Candy, followed by a deafening 'boom'.

Blinking his eyes better, Perospero gaped, howling in disbelief as the ship blasted into the sky to certain safety.

Oh God, this was bad.


	3. Sticky Situation

Earlier that day.

Enough! This was Mama's day, and not even God would dare trample upon it. He reached for Straw Hats arms, just missing the limbs as they flew away with the picture to hold it in front of the Empress

"Mama!"

Shit. SHIT! There was still time, if he just got the photo away from her. Big Mom's second born felt fear as his mother grabbed the photo in mid-air, giving a quiet "Mother..." in response.

"Mama! No!!!"

Scum. No, lower than scum. To prey on Mama like that, to make a mockery of her, to insult her, how dare they! He decided then he would murder them all! He could feel it building, the future he saw coming closer.

God damn Straw H-

Her scream punched through his body, consciousness flickering and barely held together. Only one thought kept him obsessed enough to stay awake.

Mama!

<>==<>

Forget Warlords, Supernova, even the Germa 66, Big Mom's second son knew instinctively that Monkey D. Luffy was the biggest threat to the family. He had made Mama look like like a fool, to look weak. He ruined her cake and showed her the photo.

Unforgivable. To abuse Mama's sacred memories, to take advantage of her painful past, what son wouldn't be enraged? If she didn't want anyone to know about it, it was his duty to support that by killing anyone who went against her wishes. The world had been cruel to all of them, including Mama. Why did she deserve to suffer even more?

Rage had made the Sweet Commander overconfident, reckless, and now the world had witnessed a moment of weakness. His siblings had been too soft on Straw Hat, and he'd berate them later. For now, only one thing mattered.

Mama comes first. It was a mantra Katakuri had repeated all his life, ever since that day.

Straw Hat's streak of insults ended with him.

He worried abut Perospero, but his brother had learnt well how to survive. Further, he was far more resourceful and crafty than his younger brother. Regardless, Katakuri had learnt never to rely on anyone else. Mama might be able finish off his crew, particularly if Peros was still alive, but if not, it would fall to her second born to do so.

In the meantime, the focal point of his Mama's grief had served himself up on a silver platter.

Perfect.

==K==

Violence was always at the heart of Katakuri's life. Even though just one of triplets, he was nonetheless the first of them born and also the ugliest. His mother had expressed disgust at the sight of his tusks, and Katakuri was happy to leave this heaving, fat woman to her own devices. His brothers were such good decoys, distracting Mama with their attempts at trying to gain Mama's affection. Charlotte Katakuri had bigger things in mind, outside the saccharine world of his mother. Without her ever present eye, Katakuri could do whatever he wanted until his tenth birthday.

Those who saw his tusks recoiled in horror or laughed in mirth. The former were left alone, and the latter soon felt the his wrath. Neglected by his Mama, Katakuri lashed out at the world. He'd never be allowed a ship, so he swam between the islands to vent his frustration. Working out the anger, the hatred, he found a certain calmness come over his mind and thoughts. Everyone either mocked his tusks, or ran away scared. Big Mom... no, his Mama, had come right out and said she didn't like his tusks. Straightforward, to the point, how could he not respect that? He didn't want them, and if he knew about his father, Katakuri would probably kill him as revenge. He didn't get it from Mama after all. In fact, he had abandoned her with, what she saw as, an ugly child. A great... pity filled his heart, and as he discovered more and more of Totland's criminal underworld, he began to realize how terrible his Mama was actually being Queen. She wasn't the strong, irritable blob he'd imagined, but something... else. Something unstoppable. Her rages told him enough, along with the merciless way she treated deserters, and found himself gaining respect for her brutality. A son worthy of that would not stoop as low to whine about the circumstances of his birth, and would do something about it. An aura of fear was adequate enough to deter the odd pirate or Marine, but true criminals, the scum of the earth, were dumb, stupid and arrogant. They thought Mama was something they could mooch off of, someone to use. She would never think to go after 'small fry' as they called themselves.

It was Katakuri's pleasure to show them how wrong they were. She never hugged him, or showered him with love, but Katakuri didn't want that anyway. His father might have wanted it differently, but he was gone immediately.

Why he felt such an attachment, Katakuri didn't know. Perhaps it was the instinctive feeling all children had; it was thanks to her after all he was born with the freedom to let his wild heart go free. Even when overshadowed by his egotistical brother, who had gotten her looks, Katakuri never felt any ill will towards her. She let him do what he wanted, and that was enough.

He should really rope in his twin brothers, but later. So, where to start? Any criminal gang would be enough, and would lead him to his domination. But he also knew he had no proper experience yet. A few bits of training he saw while Perospero sparred, but he'd never felt the thrill of combat. Wandering for suitable targets, he found a vicious dog that had singled him out. As it charged at the young hoodlum, Katakuri felt a tingle down his spine.

Coldly, Katakuri waited for the animal to charge at him and swung the pipe up. The dog's jaw broke, it howled, and Katakuri bashed his brains in. He struck once more, throwing it to the wall and panting heavily. The collar had scratches on the tag, and such a violent dog could only belong to some sort of thug. It was the lynchpin that would launch him to infamy.

"Argus! Argus, where are you boy? Hey, hey! Argus, who did this to you? You bastard. Come out here!" Katakuri tapped the wall gently at the man's voice, feeling footsteps come closer to his hiding place.

The pipe swung out again, breaking the man's kneecaps and bringing him to the floor. His cry of pain was interrupted by Katakuri bringing the pipe down on his head to crack the skull. The red haired boy didn't know who this man was, but he'd walked down the wrong street.

Each hit sent blood across the floor, Katakuri only stopping when the body became still. A coil of chain clattered to the floor from the man's belt, and he picked it up curiously. Cold, hard, vicious, it was the perfect weapon for him. However, other thugs may recognise his face as one of Big Mom's children, considering how... different it was. They would be too afraid to fight him, and that would make it too easy.

One destroyed sack of potatoes later, and Katakuri had a billowing scarf across his face's lower half. Now that was sorted, he walked out the alleyway straight into a group of the man's friends. Three thugs leered at the kid as he looked up at them fearlessly. The bigger one had a scar across his face and a giant sword on his belt.

"Did you kill Milto?" ordered the obvious leader, seeing his comrade beaten to a pulp behind. "It doesn't matter if you're a kid, you mess with us you're going to get hurt. Boys, let's-" The chain wrapped around his neck, tightening to cut off the man's words.

"Fight, don't talk" replied Katakuri, pulling on the chain to bring the man down. His pipe came down, using the body to pole-vault himself up. His strength was such that it came cleanly through, the other thugs crying out in horror at what they saw. Shocked, they were easy prey for the boy who lashed the bloodied chain across their face. The thug on the left yelled in pain as the cold metal slashed across his face, pipe breaking his jaw.

He went down and Katakuri wrapped his chain around the right thug's neck this time, pulling it tight and landing behind him, the man's head hitting the floor with a hard crack. Satisfied, he kicked the man aside and checked the leader. He was still, head a few feet away. Katakuri had always known he was stronger than average, but this was the first time he'd done something so violent. He liked it.

In his excitement, the right thug was also dead, eyes lifelessly looking up as the blood pooled around his head. The left had gotten up, however, and brought down a sword bigger than Katakuri. It ran along the pipe's length, sending sparks into the air. Grunting, Katakuri disarmed him and smashed his kneecaps. Howling in pain, he was on his knees and at Katakuri's mercy, the chain moving back and forth like a whip. "It doesn't matter who you are, you mess with me, you get hurt" explained Katakuri calmly as he finished carving up the man's face. "Don't worry, I'll let you live so you can whine to the others. This is Black Dog's territory, get it?"

"Yes, yes I get it! Please don't kill meâ€¦"

"What did I just say, idiot." Katakuri coiled up the chain and stamped on the man's fingers for good measure. Black Dog. Soon his notoriety had spread throughout Nuts and Candy Island, but he was too spread out. Now was the perfect time to educate, and utilise, Oven and Daifuku. Perospero was doing his own thing.

The triplets spread out to the major islands, capitalising on Katakuri's reputation. Oven and Daifuku gained their own, under the names Red Heat and Meringue. With the three of them, their reputation reached the level where even Mama had ended up hearing of them, unaware of course who they really were.

It was all going to plan.

<>=Perospero=<>

Mama reared up in front of me, furious and thundering. "Cheesecake or life!" she roared, picking up a cart and hurling it into a wall. A broken lamp spilt burning oil onto canvas, flames raging behind her. I was petrified, thinking this must be what Hell looked like.

I ran. I knew her hand would be raised up, ready to claw away my life, but what could I do?

In the chaos of a panicked crowd, a woman ran behind me and stopped as if held in place. Wontering why I wasn't dying, I turned, seeing the still victim of Mama's power sag suddenly. Life drained from her eyes and a white wispy substance was pulled from the woman's body. Mama grinned, shoving the soul stuff into her mouth. "Cheesecake or liiife!"

A man was caught this time, the woman dropping to the floor abruptly. Lifeless eyes looked up at the sky as his mother enjoyed tasty morsels of soul. Ignore them, he had to get to Streusen. They were helping, and allowing him to stop her rampage.

It wasn't for my sake that I headed to the crowd, hoping to lose Mama in it, but hers. Streusen had made me and Katakuri memorise his address, in case something like this happened.

More screams, but I could see Streusen's kitchen in the distance. Then he was in front of me, carrying a large platter. "Linlin! Look I made your favourite: chocolate cheesecake!"

Peros turned, seeing Mama reach out with grasping hands to grab the cake. She scoffed it down in one go, and gave a cry of pleasure. People came out gingerly, watching Mama chew her food happily on the ground. Streusen was there patting her shoulder, and I saw once more Mama's true nature.

"I didn't know you had it in you" spoke up a soft voice, the roughed up face of Perospero's younger sibling appearing behind him. "I thought you were too soft." I turned, looking into Katakuri's eyes.

 


	4. Mochi Madness

<>=Katakuri=<>

"Soft? What do you mean soft, and where were you?" replied Katakuri's older brother. The dark haired boy shrugged, keeping his hawkish eyes on Mama

"Running, just like you. I always throw people in her way, and saw you doing the same. Usually you try to suck up to Mama, and that's why you're finding it hard to please her.”

Perospero shook his head.

"Not on purpose! It was an accident! I was getting Streusen."

"If you say so. But there's no need to hide it." He gestured over to where Mama was back to her old self, the pirate ignoring the carnage around her. "Look at her. Cold, ruthless, unforgiving. Why would she want us any different?" His brother was silent, and Katakuri waited. He'd never seen Peros fight or cause an argument. A no good Mama's boy through and through, or so he thought.

But after seeing him be so callous, maybe there was hope after all. "You've seen how cruel the world can be. It eats up the weak and shits them out. Mama survives because she is the same. The thugs and crooks that mooch off Mama aren't scared of me because of her, they're scared of what I do, what I have done. I don't need Mama behind me. You want to be a martyr? Nobody will care. Mama comes first."

"Okay, okay. You're right, I enjoyed being the firstborn, her only child, but she is going to have more. We'll need to pass on her legacy to them, so that she wants us by her side."

Katakuri shrugged, then stepped aside as Perospero's foot flew at his face. "I'll start with you, and become her favourite" grinned the older boy. A leather clad fist hit the outstretched leg, Katakuri stamping down on his brothers foot. Peros winced in pain but turned his next attack into a roundhouse kick.

As they traded attacks, Katakuri watched his brothers fork and tactics. Rough around the edges, it was a mix of training and intuition. Formidable, but Katakuri had no style, no tactics, just pure brutality.

Perospero went to punch him, and Katakuri grabbed his brothers arm. A simple twist, and it broke in his hands. Looking disappointed at his brother's scream of pain, he turned to go. "Good try, brother. Let's spar again sometime, and don't let Mama see the pain." The red haired youth walked away, leaving his brother on the floor with tears of anger fresh on his cheeks.

<>=Perospero=<>

Big Mom's eldest sat beside her at the largest table, staff resting against his chair. A single piece of wood carved into a staff and bearing a stern expression graced the top of his weapon, warily watching the party members. Mama had just one day taking his staff and placed a white sphere into it. She explained her power, and Perospero marvelled at his now animated stick. "You've done well, Peros. Continue like this, and I may make you a Minister."

Smug, he was still apprehensive. It was Katakuri, Oven and Daifuku's tenth birthdays, after all, and it was likely the brothers would upstage Mama's current favourite. He sucked thoughtfully on the giant lollypop, having picked up the habit as a way to prevent accidentally taking some of Mama's food. The last person who did that ended up a useless husk. Nobody got between Mama and her food. As she scoffed food beside him, a gong sounded around the whole area. The large oak doors opened wide, letting Charlotte Katakuri walk in with powerful strides. Behind him walked his brothers, tall and proud like the Princes they were. Only Katakuri was relaxed, scarf around his neck and servants behind him carrying chests of treasure.

"Mama, you have asked many of your trusted men to hunt down the one known as The Triplets of Terror. We present them to you, along with all the treasure they have accumulated from the scum of the underworld."

"Mamama... I am intrigued, Katakuri. I was not really hunting them down; they kill criminals who go against my word. Such loyalty is to be rewarded."

Katakuri nodded, and then wrapped the ragged scarf around his face. "We are them. The underworld of Totland is ours. I present the heads of the most heinous criminals." The boy tossed a large, bloodied sack onto the floor.

“I present all their riches to you, in these Treasure Chests” announced Oven, putting on the red mask Katakuri had made him.

“Behind me are the finest chefs from all the islands, each pledged to your service. Forty One men in total.”

"Yours? You dare claim ownership of something in MY Kingdom?!" raged Mama, standing up and” glaring at her sons, ignoring the declarations from them.

"Yes, Mama. The underworld serves us” began Oven, going down on one knee.

<>=<>=Oven=<>=<>

When their older brother had revealed what he had done, Oven wondered about sort of person Katakuri was. To do such a thing without telling Mama could be seen as sedition, just like the people before who had tried to take a chunk of her Kingdom. It was not pretty, and Oven made sure to tell him this.

“We are her sons, and we're doing it for her. If we don't, someone else will. The Kingdom will keep growing, and if we don't stamp out the vermin now, it will be too late.”

All well and good, but they should be working first to impress Mama on their tenth birthday. Oven had been learning how to cook from Streusen and the other chefs. He would cater their celebration and create a grand feast to knock Mama back.

“Mama can eat what she wants. All of the islands pay tribute to her daily with their finest, cooked foods. You think you can make enough food to match a Kingdom? Where will the money come from?”

Only his brothers could talk to him like that, and Oven realised Katakuri was right. He would need money and to work for long hours. Violence appealed to his huge, stocky build, but how could he explain to Katakuri how it felt to see something cook, to see the heat transform weak, watery and soft foods into cooking delights. There was an art to heating up food.

“Trust me, Oven. We will make our mark on Mama's soul, and earn her acceptance.”

Screw it. Why not; they were brothers after all, and the family stuck together.

<>=<Daifuku>=<>

“And now they serve you” announced the large chested sibling, wondering if Mama would kill them. Mama's word was final, and everything belonged to her. Their bodies, their souls; the fact they hadn't told her could be seen as a grave crime in her Kingdom. He sneaked a glance to Oven, seeing him sturdy and confident in the words of their older brother.

Katakuri did not budge. Not for the first time, Daifuku felt the presence of his brother's aura, and it was a commanding one. Their plan had worked out so far, and Mama hadn't killed them, but if either of his siblings hadn't gone as far as this, he wouldn't have either. Of course, perhaps them working apart could be seen as a crime too.

Mama was so wild, so chaotic. Daifuku thrived on the challenge of dealing with his mother, of figuring out exactly what she wanted. One moment she would praise you, and the next she would reject you. Who else could be like that, except for Katakuri, almost her opposite. He knew her exactly, and when he asked him, Katakuri just replied, “Instincts.”

Let's see if your instincts are correct.

<>==<>

"Well done" complimented the Sweet Commander, watching stoically as Straw Hat shattered the mirror. He wished he could enjoy the coming slaughter, but all he could worry about was whether Mama and the rest of his family was safe. Quickly it turned to a pure, white rage, and he matched Straw Hat's glare.

Bring it on you piece of shit.

 


	5. Guardians of Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't know anything about Compote so I winged it and focused more on Big Mom. Seriously, she has two lines in the manga. So I imagined a smarter, more in control version of her mother.

Daifuku knelt with his brothers, leaving Katakuri on his knees before her at the front.

“Thank you for having us, Mama. In exchange, we promise to keep the peace in your Kingdom.” All of them were supplicant before her, and a silence fell over the hall.

Big Mom leaned back, regarding her first triplets curiously. "It sounds like you think I am unable to protect my subjects."

Katakuri scowled behind the scarf, ignoring his Perospero's smug grin.. One wrong move, one miscalculation, and all three would lie dead at her feet. "No, Mama, but anyone who acts against you is our enemy.”

“Anyone who challenges your reign is our enemy.” Oven.

“No matter who it is, no matter what they are, even if they are family, you come first.” Daifuku.

“If you wish to kill us for that, then do so. Our lives are in your hands, as always." Katakuri stayed on his knees, his brothers waiting on his cue. It had been carefully rehearsed this performance.

All three tensed for her response. The fact there was a fifty/fifty chance she'd kill them just proved she was worthy of his respect. They called Black Dog a monster, but Mama was the monster. Kingdoms had bent to her will, their subjects now hers. He would never defy her, even if it meant his life. At least this way, if she killed him, her honour would remain intact.

"Mamama, you have learnt well, Katakuri, Oven and Daifuku. All this treasure, the proof of your deeds, plus what the homies have told to me of your conquests; the good you have done. Stand, you have earned a place at my table for your unrelenting and passionate defence of my Kingdom. Peace is all that matters."

"There will be peace, Mama. We promise" replied Katakuri, echoed by the other two. Striding tall once more, they walked to sit next to Big Mom's other side, in order of birth. Katakuri crossed his legs, leaned back, and was still, letting her take centre stage. Big Mom smiled approvingly, and threw up her hands.

"What a wonderful party this is! So many gifts, so much treasure! But before we bring out the cake. Peros! Your brothers have impressed me with their deeds. What do you have to contest with it? Show me what you've gotten your dear Mama."

==Perospero==

Not bad. Even he had not known about their little project. In the world of the light, he had helped Mama with her politics. Secretarial work and training made up his entire day, but he was happy to help her in the way he knew best. At her challenge, he grabbed his staff and climbed up onto the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, a toast to Big Mom!" He raised a glass of candy, filled with the sweet wine he had made. They took a drink, smiles and gasps of pleasure echoing around the hall. The huge jug in front of Mama was emptied in seconds, the jug demolished moments later.

"Yummy! Such delicious candy, Perospero."

"Not only are the cups candy, but the cutlery, the tables, the chairs, all of it was hand crafted laboriously just for your glory!"

"My mouth is watering. Go on, Peros, keep going"

"Bring in my masterpiece" cried Peros, staff pointing at the two gigantic structures covered by white sheets. At his command, the ropes were pulled, the guests quivering in anticipation. He leapt down onto the floor, twirling around and laughing happily. Mama joined in, enjoying the performance and clapping her hands together delightedly. A sheet covered table glided across the floor on wheels of candy, Perospero's foot stopping it's momentum.

The room exploded with gasps, two huge statues of Big Mom on either side of the door. An exact likeness, down to her clothes and hat, was made entirely out of candy on the right, while a version of gold coloured chocolate guarded the left flank. "I want it!" cried Mama, filling Perospero's heart with joy.

"Mama, in your honour I present to you Totland!" He pulled the sheet off, revealing towering structures and syrup oceans. Big Mom's eyes widened, slobber falling from her chin. Knowing what she wanted, her son dragged the table in front of her and snapped off Whole Cake Chateau. "Enjoy, Mama! Thank you for having me!"

Big Mom grabbed the candy violently, shoving it into her mouth and crunching down. Her eyes bugged out and her entire body trembled, arms up in the air. "Deeeeliciooouusss!" shouted Mama, the shockwave knocking guests and furniture back. Perospero giggled at everyone's surprise, his tongue slurping the candy in delight. Once she had recovered, and gazed at him once more, Peros bowed deeply, hand flourishing into the grand gesture. Mama clapped happily, the other guests following suit. "You have outdone yourself, Peros! Your candy is the tastiest I have ever had, and for that, I now appoint you to Minister of Candy!"

Tears fell from the teenager's eyes as he grinned, sniffling. "I will do you proud, Mama! Together, the world will be your Kingdom!" Seeing her nod was the icing on the cake, and he pranced over back to his seat. He inclined his head respectively to his younger brothers, seeing looks of acknowledgement. Yes, they were perfect rival. Together, they could be relied upon to protect Mama.

==P==

"We~dding Ca~ke" breathed Mama as she got up from the explosion unharmed and scenting the air. She turned, zeroing in on her son's terrified, furious face. "Bring me ca~ke Peros!”

In a moment he was that scared child again. The throbbing pain of his lost arm cut through the fear, however, and he glared around him. No, he was better, stronger. Scared? Ha, screw that. He was pissed, and stalked past her angrily. His expression matched Big Mom's, and the crew around them cowered in fear from the Minister of Candy; he really looked like a thin, male version of Big Mom. The Empress reached out to take his life, confused at nothing happening while Perospero continued to the coastline unmolested.

Her eldest son formed a spyglass of candy with his powers and put it to his eye. He could see the tiny silhouette of the Straw Hat's ship. Good, they were still in her territory. He looked around for Zeus, and saw nothing. Did he have to do everything himself?

Totland's Minister of Candy focused all his rage, his frustration, his will, all into his Devil Fruit. A waterfall of candy reached deep into the ocean, pooling at the bottom in a sludgy heap. It expanded quickly as more and more filled the water, breaking the surface to latch onto the ground which had itself become candy. Unbeknownst to many, he had awakened his Devil Fruit power years ago, in the wake of the giants reigniting the old feud with his Mama.

Once a Paramecia reached past a certain level, it could affect the environment around them, and so the endless stream of candy never stopped, the ground itself increasing the mass. A bridge would be enough to carry her, but would that would not last for long. It was time to unleash his secret ability, and show the Straw Hats what it meant to be a New World denizen.

The difference between the New World and Paradise is astronomical. Peros had lived and breathed the New World, had suffered and flourished within it. These pirates thought they could challenge him? That they could challenge Mama? Screw that.

The candy began to shape itself into a slug shape, tendrils of candy reaching out of the water as if with a life of their own. Perospero laughed darkly as the rolling mass wiggled tendrils of red. A candy golem was child's play for one such as him; such was the power, the strength he had gained, that he could create a near living being. Without sentience it just trembled and moved, and Perospero turned to his Mama, who was watching him with a dazed expression. “Mama, just a bit of soul, and this candy slug can carry you across the waves!”

“Hmph. Remember what happens if you're lying!” cried his mother, stomping quickly over the ground to step on the creature her son had made. She took a white orb from her body and pressed it to the slug's surface. Absorbed into the candy, it shivered and formed a grinning face. The homie easily held up Big Mom above the ocean and she stalked across it, focused on the ship ahead. She ignored her eldest jumping up to ride on her hat, the Minister resting comfortably on Napoleon. The hat looked at him, unimpressed, but said nothing. Safe, he could finally breath and take stock of the situation. He took out a Den Den Mushi, ordering their fleet to follow.

Mama was relentless, just like Katakuri had said. Perospero was glad he had followed his brother's advice.

==K==

The promise I made, do you realise how seriously I take it, Straw Hat? You must see I am different from other pirates. I do not fight for treasure, for adventure, for justice, or even myself.

I fight for Mama. It astounds me that you beat Cracker, as he should be the same. Your tiny crew means nothing compared to our family. I am the strongest of her children, and I will beat that into you. You will see what it means to be a child of Big Mom.

Yes, come at me you bastard.

"This is much more efficient."

Feel it, Straw Hat. Do you feel the difference in our power? All of Mama's fury is in my body and in these fists. I am an extension of her will, a creature of her design. The perfect design.

Trying to run? You fool. I see your every move, I know your every trick. Even as you trashed Mama's party, I was analysing and watching you fight. What a poor copy it is; a knockoff can never overcome the original, the supreme.

I don't even need my Devil Fruit to kick you in the fucking face. So cathartic. Keep going, keep at it. The more you fight, the more you embarrass yourself. I want you to know how it feels to be mocked, to be beaten, to be destroyed. Everything Mama has suffered, all that we have been through, I will rain down upon you in vengeance.

A test of power? Yes. The ultimate defeat. Look how they cheer, look how Mama's crew stands behind a Sweet Commander. It is not just a title, it is an inevitability. We are the walls around Mama, charged with protecting her till the end.

That should be enough, for now. The fun is just beginning.

==Perospero==

Big Mom's oldest son watched his behemoth of a mother walk over the ocean and growled softly. Bastards. Who did they think he was, who she was?

The candy replacement was adequate, and he could control it like his real arm, but it still pissed him off. You might think an arm of candy would not be practical, but not only did it look like an arm, it had the same veins and nerves that linked into his shoulder. What do you think of that, Straw Hats?

Granted, it would melt every time, but their deaths would make up for it. He could go for some black tea right now, but he had to focus. It had been close. So close. Yet, Mama walked over the ocean, face enraged, and he grinned as the Straw Hats ship came closer. Aside from the fact it belonged to an infamous pirate crew, he could see and feel the wood used in its creation was unique.

"Straaaw haaat! You won't get away now that the seas are mine to control! Dionysus, rise!”

“Yes Mama!” called Perospero's creation, the Minister hearing brother Opera's voice. The surface heaved and carried them both up, Peros gaping as a gigantic tsunami appeared. So, even dead his brother had paid the price for lying to her.

Served him right. Mama came first, and they would have argued for your defence if you had just admitted what happened. Betraying the family was betraying Mama: Unforgivable

<>=<Katakuri>=<>

Mirror World

 

Katakuri kicked Straw Hat in the ribs, letting the rage drain from his body. He sat down, crossed his legs and breathed deeply. Time for strategy. Straw Hat had broken the mirror, but there was doubtless others. He couldn't let Straw Hat out of his sight, but he had an army at his beck and call. "Joscarpone, Mascarpone, go find another mirror to their ship" he requested, flicking jelly beans up and down.

"Of course, brother!" called the twins in unison, laughing as they ran off. He turned his eyes to Brulee, making calculations in his head. Thanks to her power, the Straw Hats had ruined Mama's wedding and allowed her to be hurt. It had all been ruined.

Yet, she had always been loyal, and thanks to her their army had been able to move freely. She also stopped their escape, followed his orders without question, and genuinely hated them as much as he did. If she wasn't family...

The Den Den Mushi rang, providing a welcome distraction. He picked it up without expression, recognising his brother's face in the snail.

"So you survived, brother Peros?" confirmed Katakuri, reclining slightly. His brother ranted about the lion mink, about how the Straw Hats were cowards and that he was chasing them. Just as he expected, and closed the connection. He felt better at confirming him alive, and turned to his other sibling. "Oi, Brulee."

==Perospero==

Fear was power. Fear kept the Marines away from Big Mom's territories, and held off the other Emperors. Pirates knelt in awe, swearing their lives to her on the spot, just like it should be. The weak gave way to the strong, and the strong survived. From childhood, Perospero had seen it with his own eyes. Life had been cruel to Mama, and it had been cruel to him. He had been born to a tyrant, a neglectful mother. She'd beaten him half to death when his marriage fell through. He only survived because it wasn't his fault; the wife ran away and so her Kingdom was obliterated. He could have kept her here, against her will, but she was so ugly he just felt joy when she left. Perospero had paid the price for his vanity, and learnt a valuable lesson about putting himself first.

Mama came first.

Now, even as the ocean raised them up, propelled by Opera's life, Perospero was fearful but exhilarated. He laughed, arms out, and smiled as the wave arced down to crush the Straw Hats and their ship.

==P==

Minister of Candy. He had wondered whether Mama would elect some sort of leaders for Totland, since Katakuri had shown her a Kingdom needed ministers, and a Queen needed subjects. Laughing to himself, he walked off the ship's deck, marveling at the candied structures around him. What a paradise, and he saw the children of the town licking the walls, the lamp posts, even the trees.

Heading to the closest store, he saw a young girl gnawing on a corner. She looked up, and let go, whimpering at the imposing sight of Big Mom's eldest son. Even kids knew better than to anger the queen. Perospero saw the fear, and gave a big smile. "Here, little girl. Have some of my special candy; it is far better than this" explained the Minister reassuringly, giving her a giant, spiral lolly. She gasped, grabbing it and sticking it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, fanks mifter!" she grinned through the candy, running away. She slurped the sweet and pulled it out, waving at the other kids. "They're giving away free candy!" The kids gasped excitedly, rushing over to the Minister who just laughed. Perospero removed the large sack from his back, and spilled the contents out.

"Come on, children! Leave those horrible buildings, have some of papa Peros' treats instead!" They rushed to him, ecstactic and overwhelmed. Leaving them to munch on candy, he strode further inland. Candy here, candy there. It wasn't grandiose enough. As adults gathered to watch the children feast, Perospero spun his staff and threw out his hands. "Inhabitants of Candy Island, I am Charlotte Perospero, eldest son of Big Mom and your new Minister. I offer sweets and peace for all. When Mama is busy, you can come to me with your troubles. Peace for all in Totland!"

The crowd cheered, making a line for the firstborn child to walk down. He waved as he threw out candy from his jacket. "Remember, trust in your Mama! No one shall harm you ever again!" They cheered again, applauding his generosity.

Before him stood the governor's old mansion. Obviously left as is because Mama regarded it as too ugly, but he saw differently. He could see a grand fortress of bulbous turrets and pointed steeples composed entirely out of candy. Hmm, that was a thought. He could make delicious candy, but there wasn't an unlimited supply.

Putting it aside for now, he grinned as the gates opened, servants lining up on either side. He shook each of their hand's, coming to the mansion's cook. He kissed her hand, and beckoned them in.

==Compote==

Silly boys. Look at them vying for her attention, falling over each other to impress their Mama. Gigantic cakes, takeovers, Mama wanted something simple.

She wanted peace.

Even brother Peros was an aggressive sort, earning the ire of many a jealous or outspoken youths like him. They were beaten violently by the Minister of Candy, or Katakuri, throwing them to Mama after they'd had all the torment.

What Mama wanted was peace, and quiet. Mama's purity was in her honesty, in her generosity. Even her sons feared her, deep down, but not Compote. No, even thought Compote had been treated better, it was only because that childlike innocent, the playful musings and actions of a little girl, must have reminded her of someone in the past. Perhaps herself, before Totland.

Mama was very unhappy. Those two boys merely admired and revered her, but Compote felt sorrow. Only she was allowed to hug Mama, and while they fought, schemed or simpered, she listened carefully to Lady Amande's tutelage. "Nobody got anywhere in life by being sweet. Your Mama is always so sad to those who know her. You must be a good daughter to her, yes? Eat well, learn your lessons, and stay by her side. Candy is sweet, but fruits are sweeter, just like your name."

"Uh huh!" replied Compote, vaguely understanding. She first came into independence at nine, realising what it truly meant to be Big Mom's daughter.

Now, the older Compote walked up to the grand doors, and prepared herself to confront Mama.


	6. katakuri

 

Compote took in a deep breath and knocked on the large door. A chess guardsman, miniscule in comparison, opened the door then pushed it open wider with a companion. "Mama! Can I speak with your privately please?" called out Compote, looking up the stairs to Mama's throne. The menacing and fearsome form of Big Mom reclined on the chair, legs over the armrest. Charlotte Linlin stretched elegantly, eating grapes from a bowl held up by another chess soldier.

"Yes, Compote, what is it?" she asked between mouthfuls, turning her beautiful, stern face to her eldest daughter. Compote stepped on the bottom stair, and Big Mom shrugged. Compote continued speaking as she climbed. "I'm afraid I must be candid, Mama. My brothers are foolish and weak. That aside, why are we here, Mama? If you love us, then why do you mistreat us. If we are your children, then why do you threaten to abandon us? I just don't understand, Mama. What are we here for?" she finished loudly, staring down her mother.

Big Mom paused, and turned to face her daughter completely. She pushed the chess soldier over, the homie tumbling over with the bowl. Compote couldn't gauge her mother's reaction as at a silent command all the chess soldiers left her throne room. Once the final one had gone, and the door closed, she beckoned Compote closer. The girl shuffled forwards and then flew back as Big Mom's hand came across her cheek violently.

Compote cried out, landing on the stairs and tumbling down them. She watched Mama just stare after her falling body, and the Pirate Empress walked down the steps to her daughter at the bottom. Angry tears filled the girl's eyes as she cradled a broken arm. At her mother's large presence, she mewed weakly and closed her eyes.

"You are here to serve me. You were born for that purpose, to be my children. I gave you life, and now you challenge me?" replied Mama, munching on the grapes still. "You are just a child. Intelligent, yes, but still a child, which is why I will not kill you. Peros is dutiful and loyal, and garners many a fan amongst the populace. Katakuri, Oven and Daifuku keep down those who would disturb peace. They are not foolish, just loyal."

“Even if they knew the real you? If I was them, I'd rather die than be unable to choose my own purpose. I am a human being, and so are you.” A spark of her Mama lit up in the girl's eyes, rebelliously matching her gaze. “Whatever happened in your life, let it go. Love us, Mama, because right now my heart is torn between loving you, and renouncing you" whimpered Compote, trembling slightly and holding her composure. Big Mom finished the grapes and threw the bowl to the floor. The shattering of clay made Compote yell in surprise, the girl yelling again when Big Mom pulled Compote up to her feet.

Helping the girl up to her throne, Big Mom hoisted Compote to her lap, rocking her daughter gently. Tears fell from young eyes, and a strong hand gently stroked the girl's hair. "Remember this lesson well, Compote. Love is not enough."

<>=/Charlotte Linlin\=<>

Linlin looked up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over in remembrance. Such a rebellious spirit, but Compote didn't understand. Mother understood it well, never getting angry, never harming her... a tear dripped at the sorrowful memory of her last birthday with her. She looked down at the earnest face of her only daughter, seeing an image of herself as a child.

"Your grandparents abandoned me, Compote. They left me to die on a barren shore rather than accept me. Mother Caramel saved me, looked after me... she was someone I truly, deeply, loved. But... love is not enough.”

She sighed. “I loved Mother, and my friends. But they all left me. They abandoned me jusr like my parents. Love wasn't enough to keep them to me. So if people didn't stay with me out of love, they would stay out of fear. Do you realise how lucky you five are that I did not abandon you? I kept you close, treated you like my blood.”

"You threaten to disown us. You almost kill us in your rages."

"But I don't abandon you. No matter what happens, even if you betray me, I will never abandon you. You will die by my hand, by my will. As your mother, I hold your life in my hands, and you must always remember that. No one else may take it except me.”

Compote turned a horrified look to her mother, and Linlin looked stoic once more. "It's shocking for you? I wouldn't know. Still, you mentioned choice? You have it. Leave, or Life. Every citizen of Totland is asked the same, and given the choice. Stay, or die. I don't even ask you to pay the soul tax. Maybe that will endear you to me, but I couldn't care less."

The child was silent, and Linlin put her down. She looked up at her mother, eyes wide and inquiring. "What do you care about, Mama? What do you want?"

From the beginning, she had known. From the start, even before Streusen had appeared, it was clear. "A world of peace, where all races can live together in harmony. An eternal tea party, with everyone having fun. Forever.

<>=<Compote>=<>

How could her mother install such hope and fear at the same time? Who, or what, was Mama? Charlotte Compote realised then it didn't matter, and that she didn't object to anything Mama had said. They might call her insane, but that was just a deviation from the norm. Such a cruel world needed people like her, and if she helped ease the pain of her mother, what else could a daughter ask for? Stay, or die? Clear enough.

"I promise, Mama, there will be peace."

"Good girl. Make your mother proud.”

***

Some time later.

"Katakuri, my dear son. How did you fare on your first outing to another island?" enquired Big Mom, leaning back to observe her second born son. Almost mirroring her position, Charlotte Katakuri leant back, possibly the only person to be relaxed when in the Empress' presence. He was always relaxed, calmly taking in everything that happened. Every criminal he'd defeated, every thug, felt the need to be expressive and embarassing. He lived to a higher standard; Mama's standard. He reclined on the chair, one foot propped up and arms crossed over his chest.

"The uprising was quelled, Mama. I executed the ones responsible, and Head Chef Streusen is repurposing the island as we speak."

"Mamamaâ€¦ excellent." Big Mom looked into her son's hawkish eyes, trying to read his expression. KatakuriÂ merely sat patiently, playing with some jellybeans in his hand. "You understand the importance of peace in my Kingdom, yes?"

He nodded, turning the beans over. They helped him think and prevented fidgeting, a mark of weakness in his mind. "You know best, Mama, and if you want peace, then it shall be so."

"But?" enquired Mama, leaning forwards.

Her second son shifted in his chair, looking into his mother's eyes. "I do not understand why you want peace. We are pirates. Feared, strong, we don't need peace. Fear is enough to keep the people down."

"I'm not surprised by your opinion; you've done nothing but fight and quell uprisings. Peros, however, has made great strides in his approach to Candy Island. They love him, and tributes are made every month both to him and me as thanks. But I know they also fear me. I wish piracy wasn't this complicated" lamented the Empress, frowning.

"Do both, Mama. Brother Peros explained how you were going to have many more children alongside us, so use them. The people need fear, but also hope. Peros has won the people over with love, but he is a politician. You are Queen of Totland, with the power of life and death in your hands. You can be both, through me and your other children.â€ﾝ

"Really? How so?"

"I have no stomach for politics. I say what needs to be said, do what needs to be done. There will always be fighting, not just from within, but from outside as well. You need fighters and politicians."

Big Mom stroked a large chin, thinking to herself. "Hm. I take it you do not want to be one of my Ministers in that case?"

"If you wish it, then I won't object. It would however be a waste of my talents, and you know this."

"As it happens, Peros has voiced similar concerns, and both of you have given me an excellent idea. Katakuri,Â how would you like to be Sweet Commander."

"Sweet Commander?"

"My army in your hands, my crew at your beck and call. While Peros and my other children smile for the people, you will challenge and deter anyone who threatens the peace. Be my Champion of Peace, Katakuri." A chess soldier walked forwards with a gleaming, silver trident as tall as KatakuriÂ himself. "With this trident, you will be as strong as Poseidon himself."

KatakuriÂ stood up, taking the weapon and feeling the responsibility that came with it. "It shall be done. Thank you for this honour, Mama."

==K==

The Minister of Candy leaned against the biscuit wall, arms over his chest and staff in hand. The large doors swung open, his brother walking out of them and turning to meet Perospero's look. They were silent as they closed again, and Katakuri went over to him.

"Thank you.

Peros smiled, biting off a piece of the lolly he was always licking. "I knew she'd choose you for this position. Don't think I'll let you have all the fun, however. I'll become stronger than you one day."

"Hmph. We leave now, then. Apparently, some giant is terrorising one of the outermost Islands, demanding Big Mom's presence. Oven and Daifuku went ahead.”

"Sounds fun" grinned Perospero, and they walked off.

***

The Mirror World.

Sweet Commanders. From one, to four, and now two. This new generation had blindsided them all, and Katakuri would never forgive himself for letting it be so. He should have gone and taken out all these threats instead of trusting his younger siblings. Cracker had been a promising addition, as the second Sweet Commander, but his aversion to pain was always a source of consternation from his older brother. Mama's children were tough, in attack and defence. He had demonstrated skill with his Devil Fruit, yet Katakuri had become a Sweet Commander before getting his.

What this meant for him, he didn't know, but he did know only Straw Hats humiliation and death would redeem them in Mama's eyes. If Mama killed them, he would be OK with that, being they were creatures of her will, but what did that mean for her? She'd be alone again.

As the twins returned, and Brulee plotted, he saw Straw Hat attempt to break it. However, he failed without intervention, and so Katakuri took his time.

“Give that mirror to me!”

Now that attack would succeed, and he couldn't let that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

==Joscarpone/Mascarpone==

That was close! If brother Katakuri wasn't here, who knew what would have happened? Should have killed him outright, but Katakuri must have his reason. Ha, Katakuri!

Stupid Straw Hat! As soon as they could walk and talk, the two of them had always been protected by their big brother. Tall and imposing, they were so jealous of Mama's attention on him, but neither could disagree with her that he deserved it. Once old enough to fight, it had been Katakuri who taught them the art of combat. They had lived for so long relying on their older siblings, the two of them wanted to cause some mischief of their own.

Not as Sweet Commanders, god no. They didn't want to live such a boring life under Mama, and were happy to live as joint Ministers of Cream Cheese island. Now that brother Opera had been killed by Mama, one of them could even take his place as Minister of Cream!

Truly, being one of Mama's children was the perfect life.

==Brulee==

Once, when outside Mama's Kingdom, Brulee had seen the power of the World Nobles through her many mirrors. Any woman they saw could become their wife, any man could become a slave, anything the World Noble wanted would be theirs without objection. She learnt later that anyone who laid a hand on a Noble would end up being hunted by an Admiral of the Marines.

Sickening. While people called Mama a monster, these spoilt brats were given the World merely because they were born. Do you know how many slaves had escaped to Totland, Straw Hat? Do you know how many were given refuge from the cruel world outside? That is what you threaten, and that is what Katakuri protects.

"You need to stop laying hands on our brothers and sisters!" declared Katakuri, Brulee giving a sigh of relief as their brother stopped Straw Hat. She had been so scared of what they would do to her. She could have been killed just like Opera or Moscato, and not just have her soul taken out but a brutal beating from Katakuri. He had protected them all his life, but also enforced Mama's will on them.

If Mama was disappointed in you, if you went against her word, Katakuri would come after you. If you left without permission, he would come after you. That was the unspoken law all her family lived by. You lived for the family, you died for the family. Some would say that was cruel, but at least it was a choice. If you chose to leave Mama, or displease her, you were punished. If you agreed to love her, you were rewarded. Simple.

Any time they had doubts, it would take just the sight of Katakuri beating another pirate to a pulp, or wiping out a country's entire army. He was an unstoppable force of Nature, having never fallen in battle, and they loved him.

Just like they loved Mama.

==Perospero==

Big Mom Pirates territories.

"We~!"

Shit.

"Di~ng!

As the wave arced down, and Big Mom salivated, Charlotte Perospero realised too late what it meant. If she sank the ship, then the cake would be gone, and he'd be fucked. "Hold on a minute, Mama!" he cried, forgetting what it meant for her to be in a tantrum. Even Napoleon had lost all sense, joining Mama in her roar of hunger.

"Ca~ke!

No regrets. He had no regrets. He'd done what he could, and had to hope that if this was his last moments that Katakuri would pick up the slack. Perospero closed his eyes as the wave crashed down, holding tight to Mama's hat lest he get thrown off.

I love you, Mama.

<><Perospero><>

With the island into view, Perospero watched a house fly out from the island and splash into the sea. The ship rocked, but her sons were stoic in its face. Nothing could terrify them more than Mama. "Looks violent. I can't wait" slurped the Minister excitedly. Katakuri narrowed his eyes, gauging the destruction.

"Giants are basically huge humans. Go for the joints, the eyes, and it will be over." The advice came just as the ship touched the island.

Perospero giggled, snapping his fingers to the crew. “Pero~in. Wouldn't it be cool to have a Devil Fruit? Then nothing would stop us!" They came forwards, pulling huge crates on wheels of candy.

"Focus, brother Peros. I'm not going to save your backside if you get into trouble."

Perospero was silent, giddy inside at the thought of his first, real battle. Their ship touched the beach, and the soldiers disembarked. Above them, twin suns shone with a glaring heat, the larger orb smiling mischievously as it looked down on them. "Lord Prometheus! What an honour!" cried some random crew member, ignored completely.

"Mama wants to see how good you two are. She said to burn you if you fail."

The children shrugged, going down the gangplank where they were met by Lady d'Gateau looking around fretfully. She looked at the teenagers, eyeing them with a mixture of apprehension and panic. “I hope you have a good plan, children. This giant is making a mess of the Island.”

Almost as if on queue, debris was flung high into the sky, carts, stalls and buildings hurled by a great force. Cassandra whimpered as some of it came at them, letting the two children step forwards. Katakuri readied his trident but Perospero strode forwards, staff spinning in his hands. A black coating spread from his hands to the weapon in his hands, and he swung at the first cart, batting it away with a huge strength. An oven fell from a broken house, but he punched it, shattering the iron.

“Was that... Haki?” asked Katakuri slowly, and the Minister nodded, giggling to himself.

“Peroperopero... of course, brother. But don't worry, I'll let this be your time to shine, you and your brothers! I've got more in store!” He wandered over to the crates, clambering over them excitedly. Katakuri sighed and ran towards the chaos.

==D==

“Charlotte Linlin! The rage of Elbaf falls upon you! I will avenge Lord Yorle!” boomed a loud voice amongst the screams. Another building was crushed by the giant's feet, a red tinge in his face and half full bottle explanining the situation to Katakuri clearly. Around the giant's feet ran his brethren, herding people to safety and keeping it distracted. “Stupid insects! I want Linlin! Come out, Linlin! Face my rage!” He swept a hand over the ground, demolishing the roads in an explosion of stone and motar

Katakuri hefted his trident, looking at the huge humanoid. “Brother! Thank Mama you're here, we need your help. We can't get high enough to hurt him!” cried Oven in frustration, jumping a large swipe. Daifuku was busy helping the evacuation, yelling and insulting people who were too slow. Their eldest brother strode calmly, analysing the situation.

The chain he'd carried all his life was longer, reinforced, and exactly what he needed. As far as he was concerned, this giant was just another silly adult; size was not important. He looped it arounnd a metal hole at the base, wrapping the chain firmly. He clambered up onto the sole remaining building, and took aim.

Summong all the strength Mama had given him, he threw the trident with all his might. It whistled as it flew through the air, the chain looping behind it. Her children were all unnaturally strong, and this was evident from the trident reaching it's mark, spearing the giant's right eye. It roared in pain, flailing around. Katakuri held onto the chain, pulled up through the sky with the giant's next spin. With a yank, it came out, blood splattering the ground like rain. Katakuri went through it, throwing the weapon once more. It stabbed deep into his shoulder as the Sweet Commander landed on a flailing arm.”Daifuku, keep the citizens safe! Oven, get up here with your halberd!”

<>=<Oven>=<>

“OK!” called Daifuku, and the brothers looked at each other. The stronger of the two, Daifuku squatted low and interlocked his hands. Oven took in a deep breath, halberd red hot from the fire he had held it over. He'd read somewhere about something super hot being able to pierce even a giant. When it glowed red, he took several large steps and jumped onto his brother's hands.

It wasn't hard to see what Katakuri wanted. He wanted the giant dead, but he wanted it to suffer beforehand. His brother heaved the black haired boy up towards the giant. Daifuku's huge strength catapuled Oven through the sky, and saw Katakuri drag the giant's face into Oven's path, the master tactician that he was “How dare you trespass on Mama's territory!” he shouted, stabbing deep into the attacker's other eye.

<>=<Katakuri>=<>

Calm in the face of death, he ran up the arm's length, coiling the chain around the giant's arm. With his other hand, he grabbed Oven's falling body, hoisting him onto the giant next to him. Jagged spikes along the chain's length stuck it deep into the giant, making it rampage more along with the embedded halberd. The older brother saw Oven had kept the halberd inside the giant, changing his plan accordingly.

“Get higher!” called the Sweet Commander, running up to his trident, Katakuri twisting it as he pulled it out. Satisfied at the giant's now limp and dead arm, he watched Oven leap onto the giant's head.

Big Mom's fourth son kept an eye on his elder brother's movements, and knew instantly what he wanted, Katakuri yanking on the chain around its arm and jumping over the opposite shoulder.

The dead arm was pulled up, punching its owner in the jaw. Oven jumped up just before, and seeing the giant's head looking up at him, came down with his foot on the halberd. A loud thunk echoed as it went deeper, no doubt cracking bone.

Still not into the brain, however, and the giant flailed wildly at the new pain, knocking Oven down. Daifuku jumped up, catching his younger brother in mid-air and landing them both safely. Katakuri was holding on with his chain, and it snapped. He fell, scrabbling for a hold on the giant's clothes but finding it fruitless. As Daifuku and Oven prepared to catch their brother, a fist slammed down on them, forcing the two to seperate.

“Brother!” they called, seeing Katakuri get closer to the ground. Spinning to gain some control on his fall, he saw the ground below him. Most would have accepted their fate, but not Katakuri. He refused to be killed in such a way, and fell feet first.

Katakuri spun suddenly and landed on his feet, the ground cracking from his impact. A black sheen covered his legs, absorbing the impact that should have snapped his legs like twigs. Only a dull ache was present, the Sweet Commander unable to see it through the dust. He felt more powerful, and flexed his legs, seeing the sheen now.

Was this...

Haki?


	8. Heralds of Sweetness

Big Mom Territories.

Well, that wasn't so bad. The Straw Hats were dead and gone, so that was one problem finished. As Mama seethed and looked around, the Minister took out his Den Den Mushi.

***

The Mirror World

Brûlée looked at the mirror, seeing the inside of Straw Hat's ship and rubbing her hands in glee. There was not enough treasure in the world to make up for her humiliation, her embarrassment, at their hands.

"Oi, Katakuri! We're done here!" came Perospero's voice out of her brother's Den Den Mushi. Brûlée grinned even wider; laughing darkly at the fates of the Straw Hats. That's what you got for challenging Mama; they had only themselves to blame.

The mirror suddenly shattered, making her recoil slightly.

<>

Katakuri silently pondered what this meant. Straw Hat's pain was evident and satisfying, but could it really be over that soon? Was he disappointed, did he expect more? He had underestimated this crew before to disastrous consequences.

His siblings weren't sure themselves, arguing with each other as Straw Hat continued to hold a shard of mirror. The pirate suddenly stood up and ran suddenly, tilting Katakuri's suspicions further into the least favourable outcome.

Whatever the reason, he would not let Straw Hat escape, wordlessly kicking the child away. It didn't matter about his crew; what mattered was that he died.

***

Nuts Island

Looking up into the rampaging giant, the first Sweet Commander felt himself renewed and invigorated. A large foot came down on him, his arm enough to stop the limb. With a glint in his eye, he punched up, breaking the giant's leg from the sheer power.

It staggered, dazed and in pain on one knee, while the three brothers stood in front of it, ready to deliver the crushing blow.

“Kukukuku! Well done, brother! Now for the coup de gras” cried the voice of Perospero, strolling forwards and spinning his staff like a marching band's baton twirler. Behind him came an impressive collection of wheeled, cloth covered constructions. “Candy Artillery, unveil yourself!”

Katakuri stepped back, seeing Prometheus watch from above. The cloth came off, revealing four gigantic, high tech catapults crafted entirely out of candy. His brother's tongue slurped on the candy in his hands, and he pointed at the giant. “Unleash candy!” cried the Minister, laughing maniacally.

He spun as they launched glittering balls of candy at the giant. Each was larger than the children themselves, and Katakuri saw a liquid flowing within them.

The cannon balls spiralled through the air, splashing liquid alcohol over the giant. The powerful smell made Katakuri raise an eyebrow, but he realised what Perospero's plan was as his brother took up a flaming spear. “Brother, would you do the honours?”

“Gladly” replied Katakuri, taking the spear and throwing it without thought. The flaming tip rotated, turning the weapon into a deadly and accurate missile. It sparked against the alcohol and spread over the giant's body. A loud howl of pain brought pleasure to the children's ears. In vain, he tried to wipe the liquid off, but the sugar in the alcohol had caramelised and stuck to his skinresulting in the flames burning deep within.

Perospero grinned while Katakuri sat down on a piece of rubble, watching the giant fall to his knees and then onto his front. The fire continued burning, the smell of caramel reaching their noses instead of the roasting flesh Katakuri expected.

“I am an artist, brother. I make even death smell sweet” giggled Perospero, his brother glancing over for a moment, then back to the giant. Cheers went up around them, the crowds ecstatic

***

"Mamama~ You fought well, my children. I would have been so disappointed if I had needed to kill you. With more of your brothers on the way, it is now imperative that you set a good example for your younger siblings." Their mother lay back on her throne, stroking her pregnant stomach slowly.

"Yes, Mama" they acknowledged, Perospero reclining on a lavish couch as Katakuri sat on the armrest of the couch opposite. Daifuku and Oven sat back in the couch, looking content with themselves. Around them, the room was filled up with a lavish banquet of different foods. Mountains of sandwiches and pies, huge tureens of soup, piles of caviar, tanks of fondue. Perospero slurped on his candy more vigorously, yearning to have just a little food but understanding what it meant.

"Your next brothers are close to being born as well; our family is going to get even bigger!"

"Brothers?" enquired Perospero, raising his head to look at his mother. "You're having twins?"

"Quintuplets!" cried Big Mom, suddenly twitching. A dark look overcame her features, and Peros widened his eyes. "Bring the caviar! Bring the sausage rolls!" At her yell, chess soldiers rushed to pick up the relevant food and carry it quickly up the stairs. Big Mom grabbed the items they brought, scoffing and gorging herself on the rich food.

Caviar dribbled down her chin, the Empress eating everything that came near her mouth. Peros repressed a shiver; he wished his Mama would learn how to eat properly. Something hit the side of his head, and he turned it to look at Katakuri, jelly bean in hand. His look told Peros all he needed to know, and the Minister mouthed a silent apology.

"Mooore!" cried the huge woman, grabbing at plates and crunching them between her teeth. In her speed, a chess soldier was picked up and shoved into her mouth. The crunching of bones echoed through the hall, soldiers continuing to feed her.

Peros saw a glimmer of horror on Oven's face; everyone had a limit. A few minutes later, and Mama burped loudly. "That was good. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes."

The brothers composed themselves, listening attentively and trying to ignore what happened.

"Prometheus informed me of your actions, and while I understand you, Katakuri, did not want the position, I need children I can trust as my Ministers. Thus, you will be Minister of Flour! Do not worry, it is a peaceful Island, allowing you to travel where you desire."

"If that is your wish, Mama."

"Daifuku, you demonstrated abnormal strength and a clear example of why we should be feared. You shall be my Minister of Beans, since beans are hardy, strong and filling."

"I am honoured, Mama!"

"Oven, not only did you help defeat the giant, I understand you have gained a clear knowledge and understanding of cooking. Thus, you will be Minister of Browned Foods. Keep everything simmering well."

"Your wish is my command, Mama."

"With these promotions, I now give all four of you permission to leave Totland in order to increase my wealth and holdings."

Big Mom snapped her fingers, and Streusen came forwards silently, handing scrolls to the individual children.

"After consulting with Streusen, we have outlined a plan to take the world by storm. First, we must repair relations with the giants. Totland is an Island for all races; how can it be so if there are no giants?!" yelled the Empress angrily, slamming a fist on her armrest.

Her children jumped, distracted from their reading. "So, if you come across giants, do not kill them. The time will come when they will join my side, and allow me to become Queen of the Pirates."

"Second, Devil Fruits. Search the world for them, kill any who stand in your way. Do whatever it takes. In particular, Daifuku, you will seek them out. Any food related Devil Fruit are a necessity. Kill the owners of these fruits, and bring the new one to me."

"Pardon, Mama, but what do you mean new one? I thought Devil Fruits died with their owners" replied Daifuku, rolling up the scroll. "How are we going to eat fruits already eaten?"

"Mamama~ When a Devil Fruit user dies, a random fruit is chosen to become a new one. It is simple, no?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Mama."

"Third, husbands. Find me the strongest men, the most powerful men, so that I may have even more children. Kings, Lords, Barons, any with power, take control of their Kingdoms and bring the leaders to me. Katakuri, you will help your brothers when necessary to bring these Islands under my control, understood?"

"Yes Mama, although let me remind my brothers that no man is worthy of you."

"So sweet. Nevertheless."

She paused to take a breath, taking a tankard of ale from the suspended table and gulping it down. She threw it away, turning to Perospero.

"Perospero, you will follow after your brothers and cement my rule in the new lands. Oven, you will stay in the Kingdom and deal with any threats. Make sure all of you return for my tea parties: failure to turn up will result in my severe displeasure" finished Big Mom, glaring at her children.

They looked away, cowed by her presence. "But I'm sure you will all attend. Now, go, make your Mama proud."

***

Mirror World

"I'm not planning on dying here!"

I'd be disappointed if you were, but as last words go, disappointing. Regardless, let us continue the suffering.

Your death will be slow.


	9. For Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri thinks back to one of his most challenging fights as Amande prepares for Mama to arrive at Nuts Island. Hell is about to break loose.

Charlotte Amande directed the ships at her Island’s south harbour, making sure each crew was sizeable and strong enough to repel any enemies that might try to break past her. The cigarette sent up smoke lazily, and she looked down at her Meitou. So long since it had tasted flesh, she felt the need for it in her blood.

“Lady Amande, urgent call from Lord Perospero” informed the Harbourmaster, waddling over to give her the Den Den Mushi. She nodded and took it up, listening to her brother’s message.

“Evacuate the Island! Mama is coming there!” cried Perospero’s voice, and indeed, Amande could see now the shape of her mother on the ocean.

“What? I thought you were trying to guide her away!”

“It’s Mama. What can I say? Evacuate the island now!”

“But what about the defences?”

“Send out all our ships, put as many civilians as you can on each. All we can do is try to talk her down.”

“Fine.” She handed off the snail and tapped her sword thoughtfully. “You heard him. Get the civilians clear of the Island. I’ll try to guide her to Peanut Plaza, but we must keep the Island intact” ordered the Ministress, letting out an annoyed breath.

As her Mama got closer, the Empress’ daughter took on the great weight of containing her. It wasn’t the first, and it wouldn’t be the last. She hurried to the plaza.

***

Mirror World

I’ll admit it; I expected you to give up long before now. I’ve taken down fishmen, giants, entire Kingdoms of beings you’ve never even heard of. How is it none of them lasted as long as you? Is it some mystical force, or is the same fortune looking over Mama looking over you?

What drives you on with such a passionI haven’t seen since my own days as a teenager.

You could be a powerful member of our crew, but you had to shame Mama. You would never join us, because you’re too proud. You think you’ll be the one to conquer this sea.

Foolish.

***

Many years ago, somewhere in the New World.

A wife. Quite comical. He could think of no other woman than Mama to devote himself to. Yet, it was what she wanted. Charlotte Katakuri pondered his mission from Mama, thrusting with Triton in his personal training room. The dummy was torn apart by the prongs of his trident, and he thrust up, the straw falling over the floor. This wasn’t enough to keep him strong. He needed more.

The ship rocked suddenly, upsetting his concentration. Scowling, Katakuri pushed open the door. A black cloud sent lightning into the ocean, the towering waves battering his ship. It wasn’t what he meant, but could be a worthy challenge. He barged past panicked crew and pushed the helmsman away. The spokes fit his grip perfectly, and the Sweet Commander spun the helm fast.

A gigantic bolt narrowly missed his vessel, but Katakuri had spotted a pattern in the waves now. If he kept the boat moving, the waves would do the work for him. “We’ve lost the rudder!” cried out his First Mate, and Katakuri scowled. He flexed the muscles in his arms, moving to the front. There was still a lot of storm before him, and the teenager bristled. He was a member of the Big Mom Pirates, a Sweet Commander. He would not be outdone by a storm.

“Lookouts! Keep an eye on the waves. We will destroy them with sheer force. Don’t survive for yourselves, survive for Mama’s sake!” yelled Katakuri over the storm, focusing Haki into a fist. A tsunami, ready to destroy the ship, reared up in front of the human as if the storm itself was challenging him.

Katakuri stood on the bow, waiting for the right moment as it arced down and punched upwards. The wall of water broke into a torrent that deluged the ship’s deck. The ship rocked violently, but Katakuri stood his ground. A crew member swept past him as the water receded but the chain wrapped around his foot. Katakuri held on, fist hitting the air to send a shockwave at the next tsunami.

He pulled the man back, rolling him across the deck and untangling the chain. “Stand your ground! Do not let this storm beat you!” he yelled, following the yells of his men and leaping over to take out another wave. This was not practical; he needed a longer reach to stop them before they reached his ship.

“Bring me a cannon!” As the crew rushed about, he thought he saw an army of waves come together, building an even bigger one. Nothing he’d been told had prepared him for this, but he would stand his ground. He would not die; they would not fall.

A wave suddenly blindsided him, crashing into the ship. No, not yet. Wait, not yet? Katakuri instinctively turned in the direction and punched out, destroying the wave behind him. He had seen it before it happened… no, more like sensed it. He had heard of this, the ability to predict an enemy’s movements.

But this was a storm, not an enemy. Unless… one race could manipulate water like this. As the cannon came behind him, he paused, sensing for the voices around him like his teachers had said. One old man, perhaps one of the few Katakuri respected, had told him about observation Haki and how it worked.

A load of weak voices on his crew, but that was to be expected. Then, from below, in the water, he felt a powerful presence. He was right. Fighting a fishman underwater? Exactly what he needed, and turned to his first mate. “Granule! Bring a brush and give me a bubble coating. Get the men to pull up the sails. We’ll let the storm throw us about.”

“But sir, surely you’re not diving in there?”

“That’s an order. Coat me!”

He dropped the chain and grabbed Triton. As he waited for the coating, he made himself calm. Where was the voice… where was it reaching… He slowly aimed the weapon in his hand, following the moving presence. Suddenly, he hurled the trident down on instinct. He didn’t see if it hit, but by then Granule had returned and started brushing his entire body. First the front, then back, and the bubble coated his skin. He then dived in after the weapon. The presence stopped moving as he hit the water like a bullet.

Down below the surface, he heard the voice of someone powerful, and saw crimson in the water. Katakuri smirked, swimming without problem towards his target. His scarf had come off, but this person would die anyway so it didn’t matter.

Muscled arms suddenly lunged out of the murky blue, almost catching him. He kicked out wildly, foot hitting a brick wall. A thuggish face covered in a metal, grilled mask appeared before the Sweet Commander, slamming into his own head. Katakuri resisted, punching his attacker with a black clad fist. It felt like the attack went through, but his opponent still had strength. Blood mixed in the water, but Katakuri saw a glint of silver. Kicking himself down, the Sweet Commander took back Triton and thrust it up.

It snapped in two, and now the giant hand got around his throat. “You were a fool, pirate! The ocean is my territory!” cried a harsh voice through the water. Katakuri struggled for breath then wrapped his legs around the fishman’s chest, squeezing tightly. The hand let go, and this time Katakuri slammed his head against his opponents.

One punch, two, he used all his strength to beat the huge mass of his opponent’s back. Hands gripped his legs, and he let go pre-emptively to avoid them being broken in two. He couldn’t underestimate his opponent, especially since, as he’d said, they were underwater.

Katakuri pushed with both feet against his chest, moving away from the creature. He could feel the fishman circling him like a shark; they were indeed fast swimmers. Katakuri remained calm, relying on his Haki to protect him.

From behind!

Katakuri rolled back, haki infused feet breaking the steel mask of his opponent, pushing the head back. Seeing him stunned, Katakuri bent his leg then straightened it, kicking the fishman through the water. He came back even faster, but the Sweet Commander twisted around, grabbed his arm, and kicked him in the chest once more.

Skin tore off, and he realised the Fishman had taken a bit out of his leg as he flew past. The bubble coating was also punctured, and Katakuri held his breath as it popped.

He swam to the surface, breaking the water and drawing in deep breaths. The storm was raging, but the waves were manageable now. His foot ached painfully, but he had survived, and there was no sign of his opponent. He hoped Mama didn’t mind about him losing Triton.

Just as he thought, the fishman had been a worthy opponent, and hoped they met again.

***

“Lord Perospero, the Kingdom of Hyperios is in sight!”

“Is Katakuri there?” demanded the Minister, arms crossed as the armada behind him prepared for battle.

“No, Lord.”

“Typical. Very well then.” He turned to face the men, Den Den Mushi in hand. “Today we do Mama’s will. She wants this Island, and we will give it to her. Fraught with civil war, and a corrupt King, we will liberate the people and bring Mama’s love to them. You do not fight for yourselves, you do not conquer for yourselves, you do it for Mama! Whose pirates are we?”

“Mama’s!” came the reply, and Perospero licked his lolly excitedly.

“Onwards!”

He could see the ants of the island preparing their own ships, and grinned. The carnage was about to start, and he couldn’t wait. Katakuri would just have to catch up.

Perospero would make Mama the Pirate Queen, and be that much closer to helping her attain peace. He couldn’t die here, after doing so much.

***

Present day.

Amande winced as the dock was smashed to smithereens, Perospero looking sheepish as he rode on Mama’s hat. Her fat fists trampled everything in front of her, her mouth salivating at the smell of nuts. They were the finest in the world after all.

“Mama! Please, this is Nuts Island! You’re going to destroy it!”

She steamrolled past panicked citizens as they ran for cover, Amande continuing to plead with her Mama from behind. They’d need a miracle to distract Mama now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was Jack the Drought. I thought it would be cool if they had a meeting before the two of them became such monsters.


	10. New world creed

Kingdom of Hyperios.

Oven

The Kingdom of Hyperios. Once a proud, united and independent nation, the World Government via the World Nobles had placed an ironclad rule on the Island. Even when they had fled, the rule of King Fuant was still in effect. Civil unrest ran rampant almost daily, and with the strict laws in place, no aid could be given, and no refugees could escape.

In those early days of the Grand Line, before Gold Roger had conquered it, this was not an odd situation to come across. For so many years, the New World had caused the Grand Line to be called 'Paradise', because of how terrible it was. Perospero didn't know who first called it the New World, but he could admit the name was apt.

A new world, full of potential for any willing to brave it.

This oceanic titan had given birth to one such as Mama. An eldritch place that could only be tamed by its own denizens, it was up to them to become worthy enough to do so. Hyperios was a Kingdom near the end of ruination, and in their turbulent times, Mama's guiding hand would save it. The King, if wise, would shape up and agree to Mama's marriage proposal. The people would join them, or face destruction. Such was the protocol.

Oven strode alongside his older brother, huge bulk overshadowing the slender Minister. Their army rushed past them, meeting the soldiers head on. An experienced fighter, Oven could see the fatigue and weariness in their bodies. It had been a long and gruelling civil war, and his family had picked the perfect time to attack.

The great halberd slashed across, cutting down the men and women who dared approach them. Perospero laughed maniacally through the chaos, grinning as a sword came at him. He didn't even need Haki to resist the weak blow, bringing his staff around to smack its wielder into the ground.

"What a pitiful army. Is this King really worth Mama's attention?" asked Oven, grabbing a solder by the neck and breaking it with one hand. The corpse dropped, and the halberd slashed again. "Let's just raze the Island and start anew."

Perospero broke a soldier's jaw with his cane, thoughtful as they walked closer to the castle. "Mama wants Kingdoms and a populace. She wants to spread peace, remember. We at least should give them the chance to accept or refuse Mama's offer."

"Hmph. I still say it's a waste of time." They reached the gates, and Perospero kicked out a lanky foot. The steel crumpled, allowing them entrance to the main courtyard.

Perospero.

King Fuant lifted a large great sword and brought it down. Perospero broke it with his hand, and grabbed the King by his collar. A long, grey beard and thinning hair showed them a King in his late sixties who was nearing a life of decadence. "Brother Oven, the Den Den Mushi."

Wordlessly, the larger sibling brought out the special camera mode snail that stared at the King with large eyes. He pressed the button, taking a picture of the King and sending it back to Mama. "In the meantime, round up the rest of the royal family. I don't think she'll take to this old bastard, but never hurts."

The other Den Den Mushi rang, and Perospero picked it up. "Yes, Mama?"

"It's Compote. Mama says to kill him and find someone younger." The call cut off abruptly, and Perospero chuckled.

"Succinct as always." He heard choking, and then a snap behind him followed by the sound of a crumpling body.

Oven kicked the corpse aside, the body crumpling against the throne and lying still on the steps leading to it. The sounds of struggling attracted their attention, the two brothers looking at the large, double doors.

They opened with a bang, chess soldiers and crewmates walking through purposefully. One of them, a gangly Fishman wielding serrated fish knives, pushed along the frightened family to their judgement. His compatriot in front, a tall, slender woman of the Snakeneck tribe, dragged the foremost man and shoved him ahead.

"Now this is more like it. What are you, the Prince?"

"Y-yes… Prince Nymas of… of Hyperios."

"Wife?" asked Oven, gesturing to the woman about the Prince's age. Nymas nodded slowly. "Who is she?" He pointed to a younger girl.

"My sister…"

"What do you think, brother?" enquired Oven, looking at his sibling sitting on the throne, dead King at his feet. The royals gasped at the sight, and the women started wailing in despair.

"Too young. Look at him; Mama would snap him like a twig."

"Kill them all?"

They began begging as one group, but Peros shook his head. "Would be a waste. Let's see…" muttered Perospero, stepping over the King's dead body and reclining on the seat. Oven stood beside him, used to his brother's fancies. Perospero knew he would not be King, but it still felt good to sit on a throne. "First, do they know who we are?"

"No. I do not, but this is still an outrage. How dare you kill the King!" spat Nymas, seemingly transformed by the image of his dead father. A fist crashed into his face, forcing him back with a stumble. His wife supported him, blood trickling from the broken nose.

"Speak when you're spoken to, worm" sneered the Fishman, juggling his fish knives. He looked over to the sister and lecherously licked his lips, silencing any more objections by her scared whimpering.

"We are the Big Mom Pirates, led by the Queen of Totland, Charlotte Linlin. I am her eldest son and this is her third son. We now present three choices for you, oh Prince Nymas of Hyperios."

He pointed at the people in the room. "One, resist or refuse our requests, and be killed. Your Kingdom will become our Kingdom. Two, give us your sister to marry into the family. Three, we will take your daughter instead. With either option, you will get protection from any pirates, and even Marines, who would trespass on your island. Together with just a simple tribute of your Island's confectionary every month, you will have a lucrative and mutually beneficial alliance with our Mama."

Nymas stared at them in disbelief, eyes wide at the lollypop licking madman. He could think Perospero was mad; it didn't change the fact his options were limited. "What sort of request is that?That's cruel, and unfair!"

"Where do you think you are, scum?" yelled Oven suddenly, shutting the man up. "This is The New World. It is cruel and unfair; the strong survive, the weak perish. It is the law of this ocean, and if you think otherwise, we can do without your blood."

"Kukuku~ well said, brother. You can have a day to decide it over;just enough time to finish demolishing your army and cementing our power. Make the right choice." Perospero gestured, and the soldiers led the family away. When the doors closed, Oven turned to his brother with a frown.

"Mama said those options were last resorts. So what if he dies, as long as she bares children."

"He's married already, and has many lucrative connections. Mama wants men worthy of her, but he barely stood up to us. If he had attacked me or you, and swore to never bow down, we'd just take him. As it stands, once either of them give us children, kill the rest and we have one Kingdom. It's a win-win situation."

Oven looked dubious, mouth a thin line. The violent looking Fishman slinked up to the throne and knelt in respect. "Lord Perospero, we got word from Lord Katakuri that he had been delayed by a storm, and would arrive here a day later." He stood up, licking the a knife absently.

"Held back by a storm? I doubt that would stop him. What's the status of the military?"

The long necked woman sauntered forwards, flicking long hair behind her head lazily. She produced a notepad, flicking through the pages. "Five hundred strong, a thousand when the ones we defeated recover. Before this war, they numbered two thousand, and there is space for even more. Their commander was killed by Cobbler."

"They've made no attempt to resist or lead a coup" added Cobbler the Fishman, slashing the air as he laughed. The woman rolled her eyes, appearing amused nonetheless.

"Only because you cut his throat in front of them while laughing."

Oven and Perospero looked at each other. "Maybe you were right, brother, in dismissing them. Kukuku~ oh, well. Cobbler, interrogate the Royal Family for any treasures they have. Flan, go among the people and reassure them of our intentions. As soon as you hear news of Katakuri, tell us."

Katakuri's POV

Katakuri's ship bumped into the dock exactly a day later, the Sweet Commander striding down the gangplank as it was pushed out. Walking with speed, he saw the banner displaying Big Mom's flag proudly billowing in the wind, a huge image marking the castle, and island, as her territory.

He fumed in spite of this victory at being outdone by his brothers. Never again, he swore. Never again would he be embarrassed like this.

Charlotte Katakuri would attain the supremacy worthy of Mama's strongest son.

"Never again" whispered Katakuri, frustrated at his opponent's speed. Straw Hat was tricky, and more skilled than he expected. It was time to unleash the true power of his Devil Fruit.

Awakening.


	11. Sour taste, sour scars

Chapter 10: The Fruits of Labour

Ever since that day, Straw Hat, I have never let myself underestimate any opponent. All of them had tricks, all of them had skill, but they all had the same failings. Everyone made the same mistakes, so I decided to do the opposite. If I let you transform, I might have some trouble, so I'll stop you before it happens.

Devil Fruit users are all the same. You think you're invincible; but even we need to breathe.

***  
Kingdom of Hyperios

Perospero vacated the throne before Katakuri entered the chambers; his brother did not abide childish fancies. Cobbler and Flan bowed low as the Sweet Commander strode through the open doors. "Brother Katakuri! So good to see you. Hmm, I don't like that stormy expression on your face!"

Cobbler let out a small chuckle, Katakuri's foot slamming into his face and sending him through the door. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Peros." His lack of honorific spoke volumes, and the Minister of Candy cleared his throat, taking on a somber expression while Oven smirked. "A fishman attacked my boat."

"A Fishman bold enough to challenge Mama?" exclaimed Oven in disbelief, Katakuri nodding. "W should make for Fishman Island at once."

"Fool. Do we want to anger Whitebeard and stop a supply of Mama's favourite sweets? Cobbler, bring in… oh, right. Flan, bring the Royals here. It is time to hear their decision."

***

"We've talked it over, and my sister has decided to… marry… one of your crew" announced Nymas sombrely, holding the girl close. "Just promise to treat her well."

"You've made the right choice, King Nymas. As long as you play by our rules, she will be pampered like royalty, and you will keep hold of your Kingdom." Nymas glared at Perospero, but said nothing. "Don't look like that. We'll do great things with this Kingdom together, far more than the previous King did. A new age of prosperity starts now for Hyperios!"

"If you say so" muttered Nymas, and Perospero nodded.

"I do. So, now you say it, to the people gathered outside. Meanwhile, have your sister prepare to return with us; she can take one Lady in waiting or servant to accompany her." He stepped away from the throne, leading Nymas to the gigantic set of glass doors overlooking the courtyard. Two chess soldiers opened them obediently, and Perospero gestured to the King with a flourish.

Nymas took a deep breath, and went to address his people, always aware of the pirates behind him.

***

The three ships unfurled their sails, shooting out into the water. Perospero hummed happily, walking around the deck in the company of royalty. Lady Alice Nymas looked downtrodden as she leaned over the side, watching her home slowly vanish. She still discarded her gown for a more practical, but nonetheless royal, corset and trousers. Her long, black hair danced in the wind from the sea, and she turned to the capering man. "How can you do this?"

Perospero was buttoning up his purple coat, the collar shaped like a candy wrapper. He reached inside it and produced a small lollypop. "You don't like them?" he asked, for she didn't reach out to take it. "How about some liquorice, or chocolate?"

"Answer me. How can you do this?"

He frowned, removing the wrapper and placing it within his own mouth. "Take one, then I will answer. I will not talk to someone as sour as you are." Alice glared at him, looking very similar to her brother, and held out a hand.

"Give me… strawberry flavour" she muttered, clearly fed up. Peros grinned, producing a strawberry lolly and passing it over. She mimicked his movements, placing it in her mouth. The sugary taste, reminiscent of her youth, helped steady the young Princess. Gauging it, Perospero guessed she was around his age. "Now answer me. How can you split up my family? You obviously value the concept of it so much."

The Minister of Candy slurped on his sweet, and walked over to sit on the railing, legs crossed and staff sticking out of the deck. "I understand your pain. A family should stick together, against everything. Yours did not." She narrowed her eyes, slapping him across the cheek abruptly. The lollypop flew out of his mouth into the ocean, Perospero frowning. He reached into the pocket of his coat, and she stepped back.

Another lolly came out, Perospero nonchalantly unwrapping and placing it in his mouth. He pointed to the Island in the distance as he sucked, ignoring the redness of his cheek. "Your Kingdom was falling apart. We didn't just pick it out of a hat. Refugees sought safety under our rule, and what we heard from them displeased our Mama." He bit down on the sweet, crunching the candy to get to the sugar faster and soothe the pain. "Now, there is peace, and all it requires is your submission." He picked up the staff, pointing it accusingly at her. "Can you tell me now, honestly, the Kingdom would have survived without our interference?"

Speechless, Alice turned her head, sucking desperately on the sweet in her mouth. Peros waited, knowing how bitter she must feel, and the comfort she gained from the candy: he was exactly the same. "No." It was just a whisper, and she repeated it louder. "No. It was collapsing; yet we had hope. In this ocean, hope is all you need to overcome the chaos."

"Sorry. Nothing I've seen has backed that up. Maybe dreams have power in this sea, but hope? What hope is there in this world." He stood up, stretching and flicking the small stick of his sweet overboard. "Mama wants peace for all. No matter the race, age, creed or gender, just as long as everyone has a joyous tea party."

Alice stared, lolly forgotten. "She sounds insane."

"In a world like this, seeking happiness or peace is indeed insanity. The world breeds pessimists, nurturing their resolve and robbing them of any chance to make a different. But insane? No, Mama is a visionary. I've seen her, lived under her rule, and if anyone had the chance to do the impossible, it was her. Do I need to understand all of her motives? No. I just do what she wants." He looked up to the sky. "That's what a good son should."

She pulled the jacket tighter around her body, resuming the sucking of her candy. "You don't seem insane, but I still don't trust you."

"Good. Don't trust me. Trust in Mama, and you will not go wrong. Now, I think it's about tea time; shall we retire for a merienda?"

"What's a merienda?"

"Come and find out."

Alice stared at him, then followed cautiously without looking back at the disappeared Island.

***  
Katakuri slammed the door closed, tearing off the scarf and letting it fall to the floor. The full length mirror reflected the monster he was, the ugliness in his face. He twitched, the temptation to punch the glass almost overbearing.

But no. He must remain calm. He traced a finger around the spiked jaws, the mark of his inhumanity, and picked up the table beside him. With a roar, he threw it against the wall, panting heavily. A knife clattered to the floor.

The blade reflected his face, and a hot rage filled him. It was always a mark of shame, always something he'd been cursed with. But, maybe that was the problem. Maybe now he should make it his own mark. Katakuri placed it into his mouth, staring into the mirror. It wasn't monstrous enough; if anyone saw it, they'd be disgusted, not scared.

The Sweet Commander wanted blood, and finished the job his Mama had started.

***  
Whole Cake Island, Sweet Town.

"Balloons! Get your balloons here!" cried the cart seller, pushing along the collection of balloons with Mama's face on them. Around his feet weaved a group of kids, laughing as they chased each other. A large, smiling woman threw out sweets from her impressive dress as she walked along the street, laughing along with the homies and citizens around her. A gentleman doffed his cap to her, and they shared strips of liquorice with each other.

"Hou~se~ Hou~se~!" sang the building opposite them, a cacophony of voices joining in. "I am a hou~se~, with a chimney~ and one door. Or is it two~ Ha~ mysteries of li~fe!" The joyous voice repeated the lyrics, ecstatic as the house next to him joining in, followed by the low tenor of a shop opposite.

"Shop of food, shop of sna~cks. Shop at me~" Profiteroles rolled along the road as they sang along or hummed, hopping on each other and laughing as a jug of chocolate cream ran after them. A young woman lifted her foot to let them pass, smiling brightly as her basket swung back and forth.

Cassandra d'Gateau allowed herself a smile, looking up into the smiling clouds above. Fifteen years ago, she would never have imagined a paradise like this. She could smile, she could dance, eat, do anything without restriction.

Heaven must be Totland, she thought, humming as she entered the singing shop. "Ah, Compote-sama."

Big Mom's eldest daughter turned and inclined her head. She handed over the Beli notes, receiving her order in return. Cassandra looked in, seeing a vibrant display of fruits and vegetables. "Ah yes, making your famous fruitcake?"

"Yes. It is Mama's big day after all."

"Of course. Quintuplets. You must be so excited!"

Compote shrugged, waiting aside as Cassandra made her order. "It depends, doesn't it, on whether Mama likes them." Only her carer could hear the hint of bitterness in that statement, but Cassandra ignored it as she paid the shopkeep.

"I'm sure she will" beamed Mama's confidant, the two of them leaving together. "Returning to Whole Cake Chateau?"

"Later. I have a few things to buy. Have a nice day, Cassandra-san." She walked away without another word, and the older woman sighed.


	12. The Daughters of Big Mom

Chapter 10: The Daughters of Big Mom.

The boats docked at Whole Cake Island, Perospero leading Sarah down the gangplank to the waiting procession. The crowd cheered, showering confetti and candy on the two arrivals as their crew and brothers followed. Through the forest they walked, a picturesque view Perospero knew would amaze and captivate their new acquisition. Truly, he wished she could be his, but alas, Mama wanted him to be married to a far greater fortune.

"What do you think? These are the Seducing Woods, Mama's pride and joy."

"Are the trees… singing?"

"Yes, Mama's Kingdom is a paradise of fun and joy. Even Nature itself throws off its shackles and indulges itself in her demesne. Sweets, candy, animals, altogether creating an eternal celebration of unity!"

A small figure giggled as she ran across the forest ground, skidding to a stop suddenly at the presence of Perospero.

"Nii-san!" cried a twelve year old Brûlée, hugging her brother's legs. "Welcome back!"

"Brûlée-chan! Good to see you. Have you been behaving yourself?" asked the Minister, crouching down and picking her up. She giggled, playing with his tall collar.

"Mhm! I've been arranging the Homies into neat patterns, and Randolph is funny! I think I'll live here from now on!"

"Haha, anything is possible. Ah, yes, now this is Princess Sarah, she's going to be your sister-in-law!"

"Hi Nee-san! Do you want to play tag? I'm really good and it's better with more people!"

"Ah… nice to meet you, Brûlée-chan. I…" Sarah looked at Peros who was busy weighing it up.

"Why not? Mama is busy with preparing for her baby shower, so you have time. It may do her good to relax a little."

"Yay! Thanks nee-san!" she cried, hugging him again and taking Sarah's hand, the princess smiling softly. Peros watched them frolic in the green for a few moments before walking a different path. The Homies parted for him in recognition of his status, pausing in their singing. While not as violent as Katakuri, Perospero had his own brand of notoriety in the family.

Katakuri would beat you bloody, but Perospero would do worse.

***  
Brûlée

The daughters of Big Mom are special. While our brothers conquer, kill and destroy for Mama, we serve a higher purpose.

We do not have to earn a place by her side if we adhere to the decorum and principles required of us. We are more free than her sons, and less free at the same time. As well as learning reading, writing and other comprehensive topics, we had to attend Mama's 'finishing school' in order to be recognised as adults.

The first half of our schooling dealt with Perfection and Desirability, grouped under 'facades' to be presented to the outside world. Mama doesn't care how we are in private, but in public we must act in a way so that men desire us. Whether to dominate or be dominated, to control or be controlled, it is necessary that we fulfil the fantasies of the men who chase after us straight into Mama's jaws.

Relationships with women are permitted, but marriage is not. Mama wants grandchildren, after all, and only those who have passed the Test of Womanhood may be exempt from this.

To pass, her daughter must fight three sons of her choosing and win two of the battles. Those who fail this test lose their status as her offspring and must spend a year as a servant as punishment. Those who treat them like family re punished severely,

Some objected to her method, none more-so than my eldest twin sisters Creme and Fraiche who announced in a family meeting their disapproval, calling her system nothing less than a glorified brothel.

Their painful cries resonated through the castle that day, and it was seen a week or two later that they flinched whenever Katakuri walked by. I shivered at what my own imagination thought up as the two vanished to the far edges of the Kingdom, only to return with husbands befitting their station.

Such is Obedience, one of two Truths to be upheld by her daughters, along with Fertility.

As it stands, we've heard of only two daughters that were born barren. Their names were erased, their presences ignored, and their fates unknown. Such was the extent of Mama's cruelty, since if we could not bear children, what else were we good for? If we are to succeed her, and take up her mantle, as I expect, we must be like her and become proud Matriarchs of our own family.

It's true we are prohibited from leaving the Kingdom (Except by special permission), but with the sheer size of it, ever growing, the rest of the world will soon follow under her rule.

We also knew the dangers out there. Pirates ruled the seas, held only in check by the Marines and World Government. Our brothers are disposable to Mama, but her daughters are not. We hold her future, her hopes, in our bodies. She birthed us, gave us each our own vessel to carry something into the future.

How else can we thank her then by fulfilling her wishes?

***  
Ten years later after the fall of Hyperios.

Brûlée wiped her eyes as the woman wept before her. "I'm sorry, but Mama has forbidden it" whispered the tall girl, sitting down on a fallen log. Around them, a sparse canopy of trees smiled down at the two women. Eyes latched onto the drama that was taking place, yet another reality her children could not escape from.

"Mama has forbidden it, Mama says no, Mama says this. Who cares what she thinks? I love you, Brûlée!"

"Which is OK; Mama allows that."

"I don't care if she does! You shouldn't either. Just come with me, we can leave her!"

"No!" cried Brûlée in horror, looking around at the Homies around them that had begun to frown. "Don't even joke about that! I won't leave Mama. She needs me."

"She just cares about your body. I care about more."

"Please, Florette. Mama has decided it's time to find a husband. I'm sorry, but that's it. You knew this would be how it ends."

"I thought I could change it, and I still can." Something glinted in Florette's hands, and the woman rushed at Brûlée suddenly, swiping down her face. Brûlée cried out in shock, feeling the sharp glass cut through her face. She went down to her knees with a wail of pain, grabbing her face in pain. "Now you have no choice. I'm the only one who will accept you."

She gasped suddenly, blood trickling from her mouth as the lethal spear stuck through her heart. "No…" whispered the girl, falling to her knees as the spear came out. She breathed shallowly, reaching out a hand to the bleeding Brûlée before she passed on.

***

"Crane Rider" Randolph wiped his spear on the dead woman's clothes and adjusted his hat. He turned to look at Big Mom's daughter as she scrabbled for something, picking up the broken piece of glass used to scar her.

Brûlée stared into the ugly reflection that looked back, eyes widening in horror. A piercing scream deafened the Homies around her, the shard thrown down and broken. Big Mom's daughter dragged bloodied hands down her face, wailing. "No! NO! I'm sorry Mama. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she whimpered, staggering to her feet and looking around in a daze.

The Homies leered down at the crying woman who suddenly screamed to the heavens. Bark and roots shuddered, everything around her turning grey and lifeless. She ignored it all, waves of sorrow weighing the air down. Standing up, she staggered deep into the woods.

Her sobs echoed around the Forbidden Woods, the happy songs of trees and animals driving her insane. "Shut up shut up!" she demanded, but still they sang. Staggering to the river, hands grasping and bloodying the environment around her, Brûlée stared into the water. A hideous grimace below tear stained eyes and makeup killed something inside.

"Mama! Mama, please, help!" she wailed, collapsing into a foetal position, cradling her once beautiful face.

***  
Katakuri

Trees moved their branches back as the rabbit led a huge, imposing figure through their forest. A ragged jacket, thick leather boots and trousers would have told anyone who he was. The potato sack billowed in the wind behind him. Usually a twisting maze, a clear path was presented to the second son of Big Mom, Charlotte Katakuri.

The corpse of Florette had been disposed of while his brothers had made preparations to seek out her family and eradicate them. No one hurt a child of Mama.

No one.

The ragged sobs had become just quiet weeping by the time he arrived, drops of blood staining the river bank on which Brûlée lay. His sister… so beautiful, so enthusiastic, reduced to this? A weeping mess of emotions? Mama would go apeshit. "Go. She had a Devil Fruit; it will have reconstituted itself somewhere in the forest. Find it."

Randolph saluted before leaving, the trees giving way to their fellow Homie. Once for sure he had gone, Katakuri knelt by his sister's side, aura causing the trees to look away.

***  
Brûlée

"Is this how a daughter of Big Mom presents herself?" he spoke quietly, making Brûlée jerk suddenly. A tear streaked face looked up at Katakuri, and the girl threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "It's not that bad."

"But Mama will kill me. I can't get married like this; no man will even look at me!" cried Big Mom's 8th daughter, shuddering in his muscular arms. "What am I to do, onii-chan?" She heard him sigh at the use of her childhood honorific, but Brûlée didn't care. He had always protected and looked after the family; she could trust him. "I don't want to die…"

He just held her, and that by itself helped the younger girl. Through the pain, the anguish, she knew Mama would kill her… but perhaps she would not be forgotten like so many others. Brûlée was aware of another presence tapping her brother's shoulder, and they pulled apart slightly so he could look up into Randolph's eyes. A bizarre looking fruit was held out expectantly, but Katakuri shook his head. "Put it down there, and return to your patrol."

Randolph did as he was told, silently leaving the two of them. Katakuri let her slide out of his arms, both of them sitting cross-legged on the ground. "I know how you're feeling, sister. Mama expects perfection from us… but she can accept our imperfections."

He lowered the scarf, revealing jagged teeth and a stitched together mouth. Brûlée recoiled, and then began crying again. "I'm sorry, onii-chan, I just… didn't expect it."

"No. You are right to react that way." She reached out, touching the line across his mouth. "I know some of what my sisters go through, but you're wrong about Mama. It isn't your fault this happened, and if you're worried about being useful to her…" He picked up the fruit and passed it over. 

"A… Devil Fruit?"

"The Mirror Mirror fruit. I hear it is quite powerful. Eat it, and you can help Mama in ways the rest of us can only dream about."

"Onii-chan…" whispered Brûlée, tears of gratitude falling now. She bit into it, and then spat it out. "Bleh. I didn't realise they tasted so horrible." Katakuri wrapped the scarf around his face once more as she ate. Brûlée didn't feel too different, and mimicked the action she'd seen the previous owner do to form a mirror.

Glass shaped itself into a pristine surface that reflected her face. Her lip trembled, the sight making her scowl. Big Mom's Eighth daughter snapped it in two, hurling the pieces away.

"Good. That rage you feel is good. An outsider did that, someone who rejected Mama's teachings. See how ignorant, how weak, the world is?"

"Yes, like I was. To think I could find happiness outside the family. Please, will you speak to her, onii-chan? I don't want to marry and go outside. I want to stay in this forest, with Randolph-san and the others."

Katakuri nodded, standing up and looking around. "I'll talk to her. She has been looking for someone to entrust this forest too, and I can think of no one better than the girl who spent her life in them." He helped her up, and they embraced once more.

"Thank you, Nii-san."

She was a daughter of Big Mom, and would never abandon her.


End file.
